Cassandra Stone
Chief of the Enforcers. Physical Description At a below average height of 5'2" and a slender 110 lbs, Cassandra could be described as "diminutive," but one look at her face will disabuse any notion that she is weak. She has waist length hair and hawk like eyes, both jet black. Her complexion is fair, with a slight tan undertone. Her face is sharp and angular with cheekbones that you could cut yourself on. Despite being small of stature, her body is strong and well-toned, a "dancer's frame." She dresses most often in crisp, monochromatic business attire with clean lines with her hair pulled severely back from her face. All business, no nonsense. Personality Cassandra can best be described as stoic and ambitious. She enjoys power and the life it affords her. Remaining cool under pressure has been a key element to her climbing the ranks within the Enforcers, and landing her a seat on the Coalition Council. Though she comes off as a bit severe, she is well respected and even liked among her subordinates and within the political circles. Behind closed doors, Cassandra may indulge in some less emotionless activities, but her personal life is very closely guarded and only the business face is ever seen out in public. Completely unbeknownst to anyone outside her very limited confidence, Cassandra is a cold, manipulative, power hungry, sociopath. History Born to a maid and a chef in Seaside, little "Cassie" Stone was born into a servant class life... that she hated as much as her nickname. Her family had little and lived carefree of the need for more, but Cassandra certainly would not be content. The resort at which her parents both worked saw a never ending parade of the rich, powerful members of high society. From the adults to the youngest children, they were all full of pomp and circumstance and smelled of privilege. Cassandra loathed and envied them equally. She had no silver spoon at birth and her future held no prospects for anything more than her parents had. That changed the summer the Chief Enforcer visited the resort. He arrived in the same luxury as the rest. His dress uniform was perfect in every line, his medals gleaming. It was easily as fine as the well-cut suits the Chancellor had, and, to Cassandra's eyes, more spectacular. Every detail spoke of the power he held. His wife dripped in the same fine clothes and jewels as the other high-class women. Everyone at the resort, the guests included, showed him respect and deference. Cassandra wanted that more than she could describe, but it seemed yet another mockery of the life she was stuck with by birth. One night she was made to help her father in the kitchens, bussing tables and cleaning dishes, her most despised task. While she was clearing a table, she overheard the voice of the Chief nearby and began listening in. He was far enough into his drinks to take to bragging. He was regaling a few other socialites with his life's story. How he had started as a gutter rat in the Slums and joined the Enforcers to help right the wrongs he saw on the streets. He won his way up through the ranks with quick wit and perseverance. Cassandra's mind was blown. She could gain the sort of power, influence and comfort this man had, even though she was a servant's daughter. Cassandra immediately dove whole-heartedly to the martial arts. Everything became a weapon in her hands; her mother's broom was a quarter staff, the spray bottle a firearm, the knives in her father's kitchen were daggers and swords. Concerned their daughter would hurt herself, or someone else, with her enthusiasm, Cassandra's parents arranged for her to study under a local master. They spent every dime of their meager wages to ensure she would receive the best education available in Seaside. By the time she was old enough to leave home, she had mastered every weapon she could get her hands on. The day she turned 18, she left Seaside for Union City, to enter the Enforcers' Academy. She has never returned, and has not seen her parents since her graduation from the program. Having come from a common family has always felt an embarrassment to Cassandra, though many admire her for her "up from nothing" life. She excelled in training and in her duties, recognized time and time again for superior service and rose quickly through the Enforcer ranks. By the time she was 32, she became the youngest person ever to be named Chief Enforcer. Leading an entire armed force was still not enough for her ambition, however, and she impressed the Council and Chancellor enough to earn herself a seat on the Council itself. Is it finally enough for her, or does she have her eyes set on the Chancellor's seat? Storyline Category:Characters